Kokoro
by Daiya
Summary: OS, 03x04 Petite fic pas compliquée, pas trop longue. Un petit instant de détente tout simple.


**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Kokoro (coeur en jap) **

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : OS, yaoi, kawaii à fond (non, ne partez pas !), POV de quelqu'un…et un tout petit poil de angst...**

**Couple : _roulement de tambour _04+03?04 (jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé écrire ça pour le couple principal)**

**Note : Alors c'est ma première (et très sûrement unique) fic Trowa /Quatre. Je les aime bien, mais c'est juste que je préfère Heero et Duo. Je vous préviens, cette fic date de deux ans…**

**ENORME dédicace : Cette fic a été tout spécialement écrite pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur que j'aime. Je te fais desgros bisous de namour. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! _Je t'aime._**

* * *

**Kokoro**

* * *

J'ai toujours réussi à sentir les émotions des autres. 

C'est un don que j'ai depuis toujours et dont la maîtrise s'est obtenue après de longues années de concentration.

Je ne peux pas décrire ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi. Je ressens comme des vagues de sentiments, douces lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour et d'amitié, brutales et douloureuses quand il s'agit de colère, de haine ou de tristesse.

J'ai appris à vivre avec, car je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons.

Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça ? J'y viens, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Donc ce don fait partie intégrante de mon existence, de moi, et il me sert souvent pour décrypter ce que ressentent les gens.

lorsque j'ai commencé mes missions en compagnie des quatre autres pilotes et encore plus lorsque nous avons dû habiter tous ensemble pour le bien de notre victoire, mon " uchuu no kokoro " m'a énormément servi.

Tout d'abord pour réussir à faire de Duo mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Pour ensuite

me prendre d'affection pour Wufei, notre petit dragon bourru aux bonnes intentions cachées. Puis pour comprendre Heero et ses sentiments intérieurs si contradictoires qui le perturbaient tant.

Seulement, une chose n'allait pas : je n'arrivais pas à cerner Trowa.

Rien.

Pas même un faible sentiment.

Le néant.

Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, vraiment jamais.

C'était comme s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion, et cela était impossible.

Est-ce pour cela que je lui ai porté plus d'attentions qu'aux autres ?

Peut-être, oui…

Ou bien était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il me plaisait.

Mais ça, à l'époque, je ne l'ai pas réalisé, ou plutôt je me le cachais.

Dès le départ, nous avons partagé la même chambre, mais autant dire que je vivais seul ! Jamais il ne me parlait, ou ne s'adressait à moi même pour une raison quelconque.

Le problème était que plus il était indifférent et plus je tentais de me rapprocher de lui.

Seulement, il semblait hermétique à tout sentiment ou à tout égard qu'on pouvait lui porter.

Je ne savais pas comment faire, comment réussir ouvrir son cœur.

Cela devint vite ma mission la plus importante, mais aussi la plus difficile. Car croyez bien que je souffrais de cette situation, mon béguin du départ s'amplifiant du jours en jours.

Et même si je me voilais toujours la face, mon cœur ne me trompait pas : il bondissait et sautait de joie en sa présence, hurlait de bonheur sous ses regards et s'éteignait en son absence.

Tout commença à changer un beau jour de juin, jour où il nous emmena au restaurant et nous présenta une jolie et douce jeune femme.

- Les amis, je vous présente Alexia.

C'est tout ce qu'il nous dit, mais son remous intérieur était plus que significatif. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je ressentais ses émotions.

Duo a tout de suite commencé à le charrier avec ses " Tu nous avais caché ça, Tro-man ".

Et là Trowa fit quelque chose d'incroyable et qui, par la suite, fut une habitude : il sourit.

Mon cœur se brisa, et je réalisai à cet instant tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Après chaque mission, dès qu'il avait du temps libre, il délaissait notre planque pour aller la voir.

Et moi j'avais mal.

Mal de le voir partir loin de nous, loin de moi…

Mal de ressentir en lui toutes ses émotions qui étaient destinées à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Alors, malgré moi, je me repliai sur moi même.

La personne souriante et attentionnée d'avant disparut peu à peu pour laisser place à un Quatre froid et distant, las de tout.

Car ma vie me paraissait sombre et sans intérêt sans la présence de Trowa.

Il était devenu ma drogue, et cette période était mon sevrage, un sevrage douloureux et difficile et dont les résultats n'étaient pas si positifs que je l'aurais souhaité.

Duo commença rapidement à s'inquiéter pour moi. Il n'en parla pas aux autres, au départ, tentant de résoudre le problème face à face.

Mais mon manque de volonté l'obligea à chercher de l'aide auprès des autres pilotes.

Seulement moi je ne voulais pas que l'on m'aide, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ma tristesse.

Je n'avais plus goût à rien, j'avais peu à peu perdu l'envie de vivre.

Je faisais mes missions de façon mécanique, comme un robot, sans vie.

Les autres prirent donc conscience de mon état et tous essayèrent de comprendre.

Même Trowa se rapprocha de moi.

Mais je refusais de lui adresser la parole, cela me faisait trop de mal.

Il ne reparlait pas d'Alexia, mais je me doutais qu'elle était toujours dans sa vie.

Alors je ne voulais pas qu'il ne m'approche, je ne voulais pas de pitié de sa part.

Car ce que je désirais, il ne pouvait pas me le donner.

Un jour, j'ai décidé de partir seul en mission.

Je me disais que cela me permettrait de me changer les idées.

Seulement, la mission se déroula dans de très mauvaises conditions et je dus m'autodétruire.

Le choc me fit tomber dans le coma. Coma qui dura près de trois semaines.

Je me réveillai un beau matin, l'esprit totalement engourdi.

A mes côtés se trouvait quelqu'un.

Un jeune homme.

Celui que j'aimais.

Et sa vue me rendit plus léger.

J'ai murmuré son prénom, savourant cette douce sonorité sur ma langue pâteuse.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et me regarda, les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

" Quatre ? Quatre, tu es réveillé ! "

Il m'a alors prit dans ses bras et serré contre lui.

Moi je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas.

Je me trouvais dans les bras de Trowa, qui chuchotait mon prénom avec joie au creux de mon oreille.

C'était le plus beau de tous les rêves.

Après de longues secondes de bonheur, il me reposa avec douceur sur l'oreiller et me murmura tendrement : " Repose-toi, d'accord ? "

Je secouai la tête, trop fatigué pour répondre, mais la lueur que je lisais dans ses yeux m'empêchant de dormir.

Il me caressa les cheveux et m'embrassa le front avec tendresse.

Je fermai les yeux, heureux mais épuisé.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, il n'était plus là.

Et il ne revint plus me voir de tout le temps que je passai à l'hôpital.

Mon cœur se serra un peu plus.

Et plus les jour passaient et plus je me disais que j'avais imaginé cette douce scène.

Plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais mal.

Très mal…

Je revins parmi les pilotes deux semaines plus tard, totalement rétabli physiquement.

Mais à l'intérieur…

Je n'étais qu'un corps.

Je n'avais plus d'âme…

Je survivais…

Je quittai notre chambre commune.

Il ne me demanda pas pourquoi.

Les autres, oui.

Mais pas lui.

C'était comme s'il s'en moquait.

Comme si pour lui cela ne changeait rien.

Comme si j'étais et avais toujours été à ses yeux transparent…

Je souffrais tellement que mon cœur n'était plus qu'une plaie, une plaie vide de tout.

J'étais vide de tout.

La vie avait reprit son cours.

Les missions défilaient.

Mais lui ne me parlait pas.

Pas même le moindre petit mot.

Et nous n'eûmes plus aucune nouvelle d'Alexia.

Peut-être la voyait-il encore, je n'en savais rien.

Mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

La paix approchait à grand pas.

Mais je m'en moquais éperdument.

Car que pouvais-je faire d'une paix, d'une vie, sans sa présence à mes côtés ?

Sans sa vision devant mes yeux amoureux ?

Sans… lui ?

Rien.

Je ne pouvais rien faire

Rien construire

Sans lui…

Je l'aimais tant !

C'était comme si un poison contaminait tout mon sang, sans qu'aucun antidote n'existe.

Je l'aimais désespérément

A en mourir…

Et sans son amour je n'étais plus qu'un corps sans âme.

Et je n'espérais rien d'autre que de mourir le plus vite possible.

Notre mission finale arriva finalement.

Et nous devîmes des héros.

Tout le monde nous acclamait, nous applaudissait.

Pour tous nous étions les sauveurs de l'humanité.

Mais moi je ne ressentais aucun plaisir, aucune joie face à ce qui nous arrivait.

Dès le lendemain de ce jour historique, j'ai quitté notre maison.

Je suis parti sans un mot, sans un au revoir.

J'ai pris mes quelques affaires et je les ai quittés.

Duo m'en voulu énormément et il me le reprocha beaucoup par la suite.

Mais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Et cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Je me suis installé dans une des maisons de famille.

Un mois passa.

Un mois durant lequel j'errais, sans but.

Je n'avais envie de rien.

Un jour, on frappa à ma porte.

J'ai ouvert.

Et là je suis resté sans voix.

" Bonjour Quatre. "

Je ne bougeai pas.

" Je peux rentrer ? "

Je secouai la tête et m'écartai.

Il entra et referma la porte.

Je le regardais, ébahi, étonné.

" Que fais-tu là ? "

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je levai mes yeux vers les siens.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, se soudèrent.

" Trowa ? " murmurai-je

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et formèrent un magnifique sourire.

Un sourire qui, tout comme ses yeux, semblaient si doux, si tendre.

Seulement, je ne voulais pas retomber dans le piège.

Je me détournai brusquement.

" Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ni comment tu m'as retrouvé, mais il est préférable que tu t'en ailles. "

Un silence suivit ma déclaration.

Je fermais les yeux.

Il devait partir, mais tout mon être le priait de rester.

Le silence s'éternisa.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule et me força à faire face au français avec douceur.

Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient... de larmes ?

Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur ma joue et plongea son regard dans le mien.

" Je ne veux pas partir, Quatre. Je ne le veux pas car si je pars, je ne suis plus rien. Si je suis venu ici c'est pour te dire ce que j'aurais du te dire depuis lontemps. Je ne l'ai pas fait car j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me ris au nez. "

Je restai silencieux.

J'avais à la fois peur et envie plus que tout qu'il continue.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et me murmura désespérement :

" Je t'aime, Quatre. Depuis notre rencontre. Tu peuples mes rêves, hantes mes jours. Tu fais de ma vie quelque chose de vivable, de beau. Sans toi je ne veux pas de cette paix. Car ma vie sans toi n'existe pas. Je ne t'oblige pas à m'aimer. Je tenais juste à ce que tu le saches. Maintenant, je peux partir, si tu le désires toujours. "

Je m'accrochai alors à lui et l'embrassai avec désespoir et passion mêlés.

Notre baiser fut ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde.

Ce fut un baiser plein d'amour, de tendresse et d'espoir.

Et maintenant, je le regarde endormi près de moi, et je me dis que personne ne peut être plus heureux que moi, en cet instant.

Nous avons peut-être eut du mal à nous trouver.

Nous avons peut-être commencé notre relation sur des quiproquos.

Et beaucoup de choses restent à éclaircir.

Mais nous avons notre vie entière pour tout réparer.

Et suivre les élans de nos cœurs.

* * *

**Owari**

_**Le 15 mai 2004 à 01h34**_

* * *

**Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, le scénario est pauvre à pleurer et c'est niais à souhait… Mais j'avais envie de la publier quand même, histoire de vous faire patienter un peu plus facilement lol.**

**Vous aurez très certainement de mes nouvelles pour un OS 02x01, et une vieille fic de trois chapitres. Et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, je publierai le nouveau chapitre de_ Péché au Goût de Passion_ avant de partir en vacances pour un mois. Il est presque terminé, il faut juste que je le tape sur ordinateur.**

**Voilà !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferait chaud au cœur :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, à très bientôt**

**Daiya**


End file.
